Rulers of Rome
by NYU4ever18
Summary: After ten years on the run from a curse that destroyed their lives, hiccup, astrid, fishlegs, snotlout, ruffnut and tuffnut return to the village still trying to put the pieces back together. Unrecognized, they keep their identities a secret for the sake of the survivors. Meanwhile the emperor of Rome is plotting to eliminate the six Dragon riders before they eliminate him.


There was once a time when they lived the life of grand parties, night rides and extravagance. the year was 1010 AD and Henry or hiccup, was heir to our city.

The great hall was full of chatty Vikings all enjoying the snoggletog festivities. There was dancing and singing and laughter filed the air. Hiccup sat with his friends arranging to meet their dragons on hatchling island, he waved cheerily to his father who had just arrived. He got up to meet him.

had explained earlier that he would be traveling to the north for studying purposes. Only knowing his mother for three months he was naturally quite upset. So to make it easier he had gobber fix a music box to remember him by. It was small and gold with dragons dancing and breathing fire.

"Its a song your mother used to set you to sleep." he sighed fondly at the thought and watched hiccup turn in the special key. The Dragon rose out and spun around with that familiar twinkling tune.

"Read the inscription."

"From your dearest mother." Four words yet after never meeting her she felt the only piece of her in his hands.

"Thank you."

Suddenly a watchman burst through the door and motioned to stoick. Luckily hiccup didn't notice.

"Must be going." He said standing up. "A chiefs work is never done."

Hiccup sat down to show Astrid.

Meanwhile outside stoick came face to face with mildew.

"What are you doing here?" The chief asked coldly.. "I thought I exiled you." The old man chuckled.

"Yes you did. But ive come for something I've seem to have forgotten."

"And what is that?"

"Revenge. You see stoick, I've spent months in the wilderness with barely a bite to eat. No shelter no water, this is your fault stoick! Befriending these demons is unnatural. We could have gone back to our old ways killing and taking back what was ours. You could have listened to me stoick, taken my advice the minute you had second thoughts. Now look what has happened, your son's lost a leg to those beasts and you're here celebrating!" The man scolded at the thought.

"And now you're going to pay." A crowd of soldiers had gathered and were read to arrest this crazy old man. Mildew raise a green glowing object hanging from his wrist. By the unholy powers invested in me, I banish you with a curse. The first generation of Dragon riders shall die within the fortnight!" The man cackled wildly as a beam was shot off poisoning the moon with an eerie green mist. The timer had been set. The path had been laid.

They had to get out of here.

The teens were oblivious to the danger. They continued to have fun flying and racing each other. After twelve days stoick began to act more alert, well... more alert than he'd already had been. After twelve days large ships began to dock on the beaches on the far west side of the island. Armies had set up camp and wee advancing towards the village every day.

Romans. He knew what they had come for.

The dragons and the Dragon riders themselves. One night hiccup was woken by screams of terror and saw the entire village ablaze with fire. He sprang up instantly ready to mount toothless. They peered out the window to face a scene of horror and destruction. The grass was red with blood and hundreds lay slaughtered and mutilated in the plaza. Romans marched up to the chiefs house with gruesome intentions.

Stoick burst in through the door. Dressed and carrying his battle axe.

"Son you need to leave now."

"What?"

"You heard me get out of the village fly as fast as you can!" The sound of the door being kicked down rattled up the stairs.

"No! I'm staying to fight with you!" Stoick pushed him towards the window.

"We can't fight it! Hurry!" He could see the pleading and desperation in his eyes, a look he had never seen before.

"Men up here!"

Marching up the stairs.

With one last look, hiccup flew out the window dodging arrows and missiles trying to blot out the gut wrenching wails and pleas for mercy.

"Hiccup!" He heard a screen from behind him. Then a flash of green, blue, Brown, and red. It was the other teens. Astrid was in tears and snotlout had a wounded temple.

"We have to fly as far as we can to Thor rock island! We can rest then decide what to do!" He yelled over the raging wind.

The Romans retreated after finding none of the riders. Behind them they left a scene of nothing, everything was burnt to ashes and the children wailed as the uncovered their dead parents and parents cried as they carried out their dead children. The great hall was nothing but ashes and cinders.

Hiccup stood in front of what used to be his home, holding the only thing he could salvage. A music box. It was hiccups reminder of his mother and now stoick's reminder of him. He clutched it to tightly, sure her would never seen his son in the flesh again.


End file.
